sexo al estilo nupcial
by KuroXsama
Summary: Zoro decide que por su gradación va ir de vacaciones a una cabaña con su ahora novio Luffy. Que tantas tonterías pasara para que lleguen allí y después de su regreso. Y ¿qué traumas tendrá Ace por ello?, a Kid y Law eso les dará un ataque de risa. Pareja Zolu, leve mension de KidLaw


**Reto:** Propuesto por IsisChan y participa en el 5° Reto ProZoLu

_esta historia es especialmente para el cumple de mi amado** LuffySama**_

**Integrantes: **KaFurin Fujoshi, Zhena Hik, Naomi Ramirez, Kuro Hebihime, Hana D. Mugiwara, IsisDoll y yo XD

Bueno Este reto fue uno de los mas difíciles, hace un AU es difícil XD o es que si tengo una idea esta crece demaciado jajaja.

Espero les guste y esta historia va con todo mi amor para ti_** NaomiChan**_ espero te guste.

Agradecimientos súper especiales a mi _**SakuraOnesama**_, que sin ella , no hubiera acabo a tiempo, la verdad, tú fuiste una de las razones por las que se pudo XD y a mi nueva y espero más seguido ver beta Yamile , que fue un amor en corregirme en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Hasta el dia de hoy no soy dueña de One Piece y hay que agradecerlo, todo pertenece como siempre a mi amado Oda-sama. y hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

El día era precioso, el sol resplandecía con toda la majestuosidad que le caracterizaba, el viento soplaba suavemente llevando consigo algunas hojas de los arboles, que se mecían a causa de su presencia, pero a pesar de lo bello del día un joven de pelo verde comenzaba a impacientarse, sentado en una motocicleta esperaba ansioso la llegada de alguien.

-Por que tarda tanto ese idiota.- bufo con un dejo de molestia. Levanto la vista y vio a un moreno venir a él.

**XX**

Luffy salió de la puerta ansioso llevando un gran saco lleno de comida en vez de ropa o cosas "necesarias" para él, a ver al peli verde en la entrada, sonrió mas ampliamente - Zoro, llegaste temprano, shishishi- dijo haciendo referencia a la falta de orientación de el peli verde y que por ello solía llegar tarde a todos lados – ¡vamos!- se acomodo el bulto y le abrazo.

-Conseguí una brújula.- señalo el joven su mano donde portaba una pulsera que era la dichosa brújula. -¿Tu hermano no se molesto?- cuestionó al pelinegro mientras este se acomodaba el casco.

-Dudo que la brujula sirva para orientar a Zoro, shishishi- rio, se subió a la moto y esta arranco, pero casi no hacia ruido - pues...- comenzó diciendo Luffy contestando la pregunta del peli verde.

**FLASH BACK**

- ¡NO VAS A IR Y NO VAS!- gritaba un pecoso al pensar en su hermoso y bello hermano, solo con una "bestia" como Zoro - seguro el...- dramatizó, golpeando la mesa - déjale ir Ace-ya- comentaba un muchacho peli negro, ojeroso sentado la uno de los sofás de la casa con un libro en manos - no voy a dejarlo ir .. Law... el puede... Tener "eso"- hizo referencia al sexo, a su amigo y confidente de la infancia.

El estudiante de medicina solo rodo los ojos - se va a escapa…- fue lo último que dijo en un susurro para el mismo, de continuar con su lectura, por la puerta entraba un peli rojo. - dejen de gritar… además porque tanto grito de los hermanos… que no pelean mas allá de por comida-dijo indiferente y se acerco a Law y lo beso, este le correspondió - el hermano celoso, no deja ir a Mugiwara-ya- dijo el moreno después del beso, haciendo referencia al viaje que ya sabían hace ellos, más de una semana - ya veo- dijo Kid y se tiro al sofá.

A-¡VOY A IR!- grito Luffy - ¡QUE NO, NO, NO, NO Y MÁS NO!- gritaba Ace, eso duro aproximadamente, unas dos horas más hasta que Trafalgar perdió la gran paciencia que tenia…

15 minutos más, un Law cabreado, un Kid cansado, un vaso roto, una mesa volcada, un libro desaparecido aparentemente y Ace estaba durmiendo por algo que Law le había hecho tragar "amablemente".

-Es un calmante, despertara en unas 5 horas, es mejor que te vayas -ahora Mugiwara-ya- decía el moreno mayor, Luffy asintió y corrió hacia su habitación a hacer su mochila.

**FIN DEL FASH BACK**

-Tus vecinos fueron de mucha ayuda para nosotros.- dijo Zoro mientras manejaba. -¿Aun no quieres saber a dónde iremos?- le pregunto a su acompañante. Hacia un par de días que se habían graduado de la preparatoria, ambos eran amigos desde hace muchos años, desde infantes para ser exactos, pero ahora comenzaban una nueva relación; ahora eran una pareja de novios.

-Donde Zoro me lleve, está bien- decía un entusiasmado moreno y se pegaba más a su acompañante - ya que yo amo a Zoro- alegaba feliz, por delante se veía un letrero de usted está saliendo de Fuscia.

- Kidy y Torao, son geniales, me ayudaron, pero seguro cuando Ace se levante, me empezara sonar el celular, sshishi- concluía el peli negro.

-Entonces apágalo.- dijo con simpleza el mayor. -no querrás que nos molesten, como la ultima vez.- Zoro recordó que hacía unos días estaban a punto de besarse, cuando el celoso hermano de Luffy salto encima del pequeño llevándoselo arrastrando.

- No lo traje... Kidy me lo quito, dijo que así sería más divertido- decía Luffy aun sin entender las palabras del peli rojo -oye Zoro, ¿vamos a ir a muchos lugares?- pregunto el moreno, no le interesaba a donde, siempre y cuando se divirtiera lo suficiente - quiero empezar una nueva aventura- decía entusiasmado.

-Iremos a una zona vacacional en Sabaody, hay una parte en la que podemos quedarnos a dormir, eso si así lo deseas.- las palabras de Zoro llenaron la cabeza de Luffy con miles de imágenes del lugar, pero sobre todo de él comiendo montones de carne.

- ¡SI QUIERO!- grito ilusionado Luffy, pero también esperaba ir a mas lugares, odiaba la monotonía. - ¿pero cómo es?, ¿has ido alguna vez, Zoro?- pregunto el menor, -No he ido, pero me lo recomendaron, pasaremos unos tres días allí, antes de irnos a otro, lado, pero sé que es en una zona boscosa- decía igual animado Zoro, ahora podría tomar alcohol legalmente.

**XXXX**

El trayecto no fue muy largo, no más de 2 horas bastó para llegar al destino planeado por Zoro. El lugar rebozaba de felicidad, era un sitio esplendido y majestuoso a la vista, arboles enormes se alzaban a lo alto del cielo, el aire fresco movía la copa de estos. Un enorme tobogán se divisaba en el centro del lugar así como una noria.

-Es enorme- grito emocionado en pelinegro viendo la rueda de la fortuna con asombro, bajo de la motocicleta, inspeccionando el lugar, sin pensar en nada más, que en lo divertido que sería montar la rueda, a un lado de toda eso se veía lo que parecía una cabaña más pequeña y elegante, era la recepción, eso al moreno no le interesaba ahora.

-Luffy.- llamo el peli verde al pequeño para que le prestara atención. -Se que quieres ir lo más pronto posible, pero primero ingresemos a una de las cabañas.- señalo hacia la recepción, Zoro ya tenía todo planeado, la reservación había sido hecha por él una semana antes.

-Pero quiero ir ver que hay por todos lados...- decía en un pechero, por su parte Zoro lo tomo de la mano jalándolo para ir al lugar antes mencionado, llevando consigo el poco equipaje de él y el gran boso de Luffy. Por dentro de la cabaña, se veía la clásica mesa de recepción, con un ordenador, varias sillas por si se tenía que esperar, el clima estaba encendido, y diviso uno que otro mozo con maletas muy grandes de los turistas de fuera.

Cuando llego con la recepcionista esta era una mujer rubia de largos cabellos, unos lentes, su ropa era negra, muy al estilo ejecutivo, tenía una etiqueta con el nombre Kalifa - disculpe vengo por la recepción numero 5- dijo el peli verde, llegando al mostrador

-Por supuesto, permítame un segundo.- la dama revisaba su computadora; levanto la vista hacia los chicos.- ¿Roronoa Zoro?- pregunto la rubia. -Así es.- Zoro le extendió su credencial oficial. -Muy bien señor Roronoa, su cabaña es la número 5, de lujo emmm… nupcial.- dijo la mujer algo contrariada al darse cuenta de que solo venían ellos dos. -Sí, esa es la que pedí reservar.- contesto simplemente el peli verde. -Claro señor, aquí tiene su llave, pasen una feliz estancia.- sonrió con nerviosismo la mujer, la mirada dura de Zoro había hecho que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

Por su parte Luffy, no había prestado atención a lo que hacía su novio y amigo, aun podía ver por los grandes ventanales de la cabaña/recepción, la rueda de la fortuna, tenía unas ganas inmersas por su subirse a ella, despertó de su ensoñación cuando el peli verde entre lazo sus dedos con los de él, dirigiéndose a la salida, esté había tomado un papel que parecía ser las ubicaciones y el croquis del lugar, Luffy no pudo evitar reír ante eso, eso no le serviría demasiado a su acompañante.

Empezó a caminar, aunque Luffy sabía que se perderían, lo dejo ser, además, después de un rato, iría su habitación, guiados por él.

Caminaron en círculos un par de minutos sin dar con el lugar, aunque solo tenían que seguir los números de las cabañas hasta llegar al 5, Zoro no lograba dar con ella, por alguna "extraña" razón llegaban hasta el 15, Luffy se divertía de lo lindo, pero sus ánimos cambiaron radicalmente cuando viro hacia atrás recordando que la enorme rueda le estaba esperando. Jalo a su novio hacia la dirección correcta, en menos de 15 minutos ya estaban en la cabaña numero 5. -No fue tan difícil shishishi!- se burlaba el pelinegro.

- ahhh, silencio. ..- decía el mayor, más molesto con él, que con el moreno por " perderse", recordó el papel que tenía en manos y lo abrió dentro de él se podía ver un hermoso mapa de los lugares de ese " hotel" existían 25 cabañas ubicadas cada una a 3 kilómetros de cada una, por privacidad. En la parte derecha atrás de la recepción había unas piscinas y del lado izquierdo estaba el parque de diversiones con la gran montaña rusa a la que Luffy quería ir, meditaba a qué lugar debía ir primero.

**XX**

Por su parte se puso a inspeccionar el lugar. Luffy veía la cabaña impresionado, era amplia, y mucho, en el centro tenía una gran cama blanca con pétalos de rosa y un camino que iba de ella a la entrada, pero esto Zoro pareció no notarlo, una mesa de café con dos sillas que era donde el peli verde veía lo que era el mapa del sitio, el, igual poseía un aire acondicionado, ventanales grandes que ahora eran tapados por gruesas cortinas, por una puerta estaba una habitación que parecía ser el baño, poseía una gran tina y un espejo de cuerpo entero por todo el lado de una pared.

Zoro, pensó que lo mejor sería, acomodarse, e ir a las piscinas, para poder divertirse un poco y empezar a relajarse, cuando alzo la vista reparo en la cama y lo que esto contenía y se sonrojo solo un poco, Luffy rodaba por ella cual perrito desatendido.

-Zoro esto es bastante... ¿lindo?- decía el menor tocando los suaves pétalos de rosas rojas. -_creo que de verdad pensaron que éramos un matrimonio_- pensó Zoro.

El moreno se levanto de un salto solo para tirar al mayor con él a la cama, hacia menos de unos cinco minutos que había prendido el aire acondicionado, era una agradable sensación, abrazo al peli verde por inercia.

-Zoro...- dijo suavemente el pequeño, el peli verde le miraba con dulzura, comenzó a besar sus labios tiernamente, con tanta sutileza que parecía que su amor era de porcelana y temía quebrarlo, los besos se intensificaron pero sin dejar de lado la ternura, una batalla se libro con sus lenguas una batalla que no tendría ganador.

Se pego mas al peli verde entrelazando sus brazos , por su cuello, dando besos, de piquito – Zoro...- dijo en un murmullo, solo repetía su nombre - quiero ir…- otro beso - a ver el lugar...- dijo al final mirándolo ilusionado, no era su intención, quedarse en la cabaña más tiempo del debido.

Zoro bufo un tanto molesto -Esta bien, lo que quieras Luffy.- se levanto del cuerpo de Luffy.

-Si- grito entusiasmado el moreno abrazando por la espalda al joven más alto que el, a donde vamos ahora- soltó feliz, ya que había visto a él peli verde muy concentrado mirando el mapa, pero él, los guiaría si no se iban a perder.

-Bueno que tal si...-

-¡quiero ir a la piscina!- grito eufórico el pelinegro, ya tenía hasta puesto su traje de baño, una gotita recorrió la cien de Zoro. -Vamos.- espeto por lo bajo el mayor.

Zoro se cambio, no tan rápido como el peli negro, pero lo suficiente para no hacer que se desesperara, después de ello, Luffy comenzó a llevarlo hacia la parte de adelante donde se encontraban estas. El lugar era bastante grande, había piscinas de todos tipos, desde las clásicas de olas, hasta con trampolín y una con un gran tobogán, pero lo que no había era piscina para niños, ese lugar era exclusivo para adultos y jóvenes.

-Vamos Zoro subamos ahí.- el pelinegro señalo el enorme tobogán que estaba justo frente a ellos, pero Zoro quería relajarse antes de buscar aventura.

-Ve tu primero- dijo tendiéndose en una de las bancas, el lugar estaba bastante concurrido, debido a las vacaciones, pero la mayoría era de parejas mayores, parecía que eran muy pocos jóvenes los que estaban en el lugar, Luffy hizo un puchero, pero fue.. A pesar de que no sabía nadar...

Miro como su novio había llegado hasta la punta de inicio del tobogán. –Hey, Zoro, ¡mírame!- gritaba desde arriba de la estructura. Zoro le saludo sonriente, mientras Luffy se deslizaba por el tobogán. -_un momento...Luffy no sabe nadar_- pensó escandalizado el mayor al ver que su novio caería de lleno a una alberca profunda…

**XXX**

El amable salvavidas/encargado, le había dado una "rueda" por donde se deslizaba, el movimiento hacia fricción y el disfrutaba de la bajada, la adrenalina Coria por sus venas, con una sensación de excitación creciente, mientras gritaba mas por emoción, que por miedo, estaba a unos centímetros de llegar de lleno al final de la piscina, cuando el impacto hizo salpicar mucha agua.

**XXX**

_Luffy se fue hasta el fondo de la piscina_, Zoro estaba en shock esperando ver que su pequeño, saliera del agua, pero no salía, inmediatamente salto en busca de su novio; de un clavado se sumergió hasta lo profundo.

Cuando toco el fondo de la piscina se limito a buscar a Luffy pero no lo encontró. Salió a tomar aire, para volver a zambullirse, pero y ahí estaba Luffy sentado en donde él había estado relajándose mientras comía un helado. –Hey, ¡Zoro!- grito agitando su mano, al verlo en el agua. -¡comamos algo!- saludo sonriente.

El mayor salió molesto de la piscina, además de que se preocupaba por él, y este resultaba estando divirtiéndose, se sintió un poco molesto por ello, cuando llego a su lado, le quito el helado que iba a llevarse a la boca el moreno y lo empezó a comer ignorando la cara entre indignada, triste y un puchero que se formaba en el rostro de su amante, era chocolate, aunque no le gustaba mucho lo dulce se lo comió.

-¡Oye! eso es mío.- hizo un berrinche el menor. -No me importa.- le saco la lengua el peli verde. Luffy estaba a punto de reclamar, pero vio algo que llamo su atención, se acerco a Zoro lo mas que pudo, Zoro no intento moverse después de todo era su novio; lo dejo ser. Luffy tenía su rostro tan cerca del suyo que esperaba un beso. La lengua del menor se paseo por el contorno de los labios del peli verde. -Shishishi te falto eso.- se burlo el menor, dejando Zoro con ganas del beso y con el rostro sonrojado.

-Tks... Idiota...- dijo en un susurró algo molesto y frustrado el peli verde, pero le dejo ser, a se las pagaría después y con creces, el pequeño y dulce Luffy.

La mayoría de las personas presentes ignoraba a la pareja escandalosa mas por resignación que otra cosa, que mas podían hacer, el amor era joven y a ellos les faltaba mucho por vivir, por sus partes los empleados estuvieron a punto de decir que se callaran, si el peli verde, no pareciera tan intimidante...

Después, del pequeño incidente del tobogán Zoro y Luffy habían ido a una piscina, normal, algo onda, pero no lo suficiente, para matar a uno de los dos, Luffy chapoteaba, en la parte baja, mientras el peli verde lo veía, el solo flotaba.

-¡Juguemos juntos Zoro!- Luffy se abalanzo encima del peli verde sumergiéndolo un poco, pero por el descuido de sí mismo el trago un poco de agua.

Salió a flote como si nada, a pesar de que el moreno lo había hundido sin avisarle, al verlo, Luffy tosía por el agua que había tragado estaba rojo, golpeo su espalda, para ayudarlo a respirar -debes tener más cuidado... Idiota- precupado por su amante.

**XXX**

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y todo el día había pasado de lo más troquilo. Después de la piscina, decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores de esta, cerca había un pequeño restaurant donde decidieron entrar a comer, Luffy se despacho con "un poco" de todo el menú, después de todo era buffet ya incluido en el costo del hospedaje, Zoro reía al ver el rostro de los dependientes del lugar, él solo se limito a comer un poco, pero bebió como si fuera esponja. Los trabajadores del pequeño local terminaron por sacarlos, ya que estaban por dejarlos en la ruina; caminaron tomados de la mano por la orilla de las cabañas siendo observados con recelo por algunos y por otros con gusto. La tarde cayo, era hora de ir a la enorme noria, que Luffy no dejo de nombrar cada media hora.

El ambiente, entre ambos era agradable, ya de nuevo en la cabaña se echaron, en la cama, estaban bastantes cansados, por todo lo vivido, Zoro quería dormir un poco, pero Luffy no parecía de la misma idea. Sin darse cuenta el peli verde cerró los ojos, entrando en un sueño incierto, necesitaba ver que hacia Luffy, pero de verdad el cansancio le estaba venciendo.

Por su parte el menor, aun quería ir a la noria, pero el peli verde no parecía querer cumplir con sus expectativas en ese momento, se acostó con él y le dio un leve beso de buenas noches en la frente. Lo dejaría descansar, se lo merecía.

**XXX**

La mañana llego y con ella un nuevo día lleno de aventuras, el sol entraba por las aberturas de las cortinas, Zoro se giro para evitar así los rayos del cuerpo celeste; se escuchaba mucho ruido fuera de su cabaña.

-No pueden callarse, aun es muy temprano!- grito molesto el de pelo verde. Por respuesta obtuvo carcajadas estruendosas, eso le molesto al chico, se levanto de golpe, iría a golpear a los idiotas que se atrevían a irrumpir su sueño. Tomo el reloj que tenia a la mano, justo con eso les daría. Al abrir bien los ojos pudo observar que el reloj marcaba medio día. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo.

Se retiro al baño, para hacer lo que debía, le dio una última mirada a su amante en la cama.

**XXX**

Aun dormía en la cama y se pego mas al centro, al sentir la falta de un cuerpo, pero el sol no le daba de lleno -Zoro...- susurró aun inconsciente el menor, estaba sumamente dormido, el peli verde al ver a su novio no pudo evitar sonreír y volvió a la cama, solo pasando levente la mano pro su mejilla, la molestia se había desvanecido al escuchar su nombre de los labios del menor y además, las risas ya no estaban. -_Aun era bastante tarde-_ pensó en que podrían hacer.

-Luffy- hablo suavemente el mayor, sacudió su cuerpo para que así despertara, pero él simplemente se giraba evitando ser despertado; Zoro rio por lo bajo. Se pego a su oído para susurrar. -Luffy la noria nos espera.- fue lo que le dijo; como si se tratara de un resorte el menor se levanto emocionado al recordar el enorme juego mecánico.

-¡vamos!- grito, saltando en la cama, alegre, miro a ver a su amante y no pudo evitar sonreír mas la verlo - Zoro todavía tiene la ropa de ayer, shishishi- rio alegre viendo el short de baño del mayor, aun permanecía la mancha de la bebida que le había tirado sin querer. Se sentía emocionado ya era hora de divertirse, pero lo primero seria desayunar algo pronto, su estomago gruño.

-Se que tienes hambre, pero primero...- Zoro cargo a Luffy estilo nupcial, el rostro de Luffy se coloreo de rojo, sonreía feliz por estar entre los brazos de Zoro.

-Espera Zoro vayamos a comer.- se sacudía en los brazos musculosos de su amante. -Zo...- el moreno mayor zambullo al menor en la tina del baño, el agua ya estaba preparada, la había alistado cuando el menor dormía.

-La ducha jajaja.- se burlo el chico de pelo verde al ver a su querido Luffy empapado y con una cara de pocos amigos. -Esperare a que termines para ducharme yo.- fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar solo al pequeño Luffy.

Hizo un puchero al ver que le mayor se retiraba, se sentía feliz, pero igual creía que algo faltaba. Torao le había dicho que cuando estuviera solo con el peli verde, lo "mimara", aunque no lo digiera en voz alta, a Luffy le gustaba que Zoro fuera el que lo mimara y no a la inversa, igual recordaba en ese momento la plática con Kid de sexo y es cuando "te la meten" no la había entendido muy bien, pero esperaba llegar con Zoro, pronto a "eso".

Salió de la ducha dejando sus pensamientos y se alisto, con la ropa que Zoro le había dejado, en el lavado -_aun tengo hambre_- se quejo en sus pensamientos.

Cuando salió del baño, Zoro le acaricio la cabeza, entrando el -Me daré una ducha rápida y nos vamos.- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al paso de los minutos ambos ya estaban listos, se prepararon para el día numero 2 de sus vacaciones; fueron al restaurant del día anterior, pero les negaron la entrada por obvias razones, así que buscaron otro sitio, pronto hallaron un nuevo restaurant donde pudieron comer, como personas normales pues temieron que les negaran la entrada el siguiente día, al salir de la localidad decidieron pasear por el bromazo bosque, los arboles daban un toque de misterio y romance para ambos jóvenes, el paseo fue gratificante pues se acercaron mas como pareja, entre platica y risas, recuerdos y deseos para el futuro se les paso la tarde.

Cuando la noche callo, ambos optaron por ir a la noria, ya que esta tenía muchas luces encendidas, Luffy la veía embobado, parecía que había más gente, que en la tarde o mañana, así que tuvieron que formarse.

La rueda media unos 20 metros de largo y poseía unos 50 cubículos pequeños con grandes vidrios, para tener una vista de todo el recinto turistico, especialmente para parejas. En los que iba girando de poco en poco.

-Genial Zoro, ¡es enorme, de cerca!- dijo sorprendido el moreno menor. - quiero que lleguemos a lo alto y ver toda la ciudad desde ahí.- parecía un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo, Zoro reía a su lado tomando su mano pues temía que saliera corriendo a causa de la emoción. -Primero hay que subir y después veremos la ciudad.

Cuando llego a su turno el señor que manejaba el juego les dijo que eran una vuelta, pero que a veces, tardaba un poco por toda la vuelta que daban, eso a Luffy no le importo y subió como loco al pequeño cubículo, máximo para 3 personas aplastadas, el señor le salió una gotita en la frente, Zoro le agradeció, y empezaron a subir lentamente. Cada uno estaba sentado enfrente del otro.

-Hey, Zoro desde aquí se ve nuestra cabaña.- señalo por una de las ventanas del cubículo. -Mira de ese lado están las piscinas.- los ojos del menor brillaban con emoción.

El moreno, estaba pegado al dividió de el cubículo, Zoro lo veía embelesado, Luffy sonreía y se veía tan lindo, que el mayor no se resistió y lo abrazo por detrás pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-Luffy… te quiero mucho.- el peli verde hundió su rostro en el espacio que había entre su cuello y hombro de Luffy. Cuando estaban en lo más alto del juego la rueda se detuvo abruptamente. -Zoro, yo también te quiero mucho.- dijo sin importarle el hecho de que se habían detenido.

El ambiente cambio de repente para ellos. Querían estar más cerca el uno del otro, no era necesario vocalizarlo, ambos se entendían a la perfección.

Empezó a acariciar al moreno sobre la playera, no siendo consciente de que estaban en un juego mecánico o importándole muy poco, mientras mordía levemente su cuello, Luffy emitía leves sonidos, entre los gemidos y balbuceos, era la primera vez que Zoro lo tocaba así.

El cuerpo del menor se estremecía ante el contacto con las cálidas manos de su amante, suspiros ahogados escapaban de su boca.

-Zo...ro.- pronuncio el pequeño casi inaudible. En ese momento el peli verde metió la mano en el pantalón del menor, sobre la ropa interior; esta hacia que el contacto no fuera directo.

- Luffy...- dijo, sentía mucho la necesidad de tocar a su amante, el moreno se pego mas al vidrio y su aliento, hizo apenas empañar el cristal pro que aun estaban en verano. El cubículo se movió un poco ante los movimientos.

-Zoro...-susurro ronco, tomo la mano del susodicho por encima de su ropa, provocando que ayudara al mayor a masturbarlo, quería que Zoro le frotara más. Las sensaciones eran nuevas, pero agradables.

Mordió levemente su oreja, pegando más a su amate al vidrio, donde frotaba sobre la ropa interior. El miembro del menor empezaba a despertar.

La lengua de Zoro se paseaba desde el lóbulo del oído hasta la base del cuello del pequeño, saboreaba el suave y dulce sabor de su adorado Luffy; el miembro del mayor despertó enérgico, lo restregaba por el trasero de su amante, quería atención, Sus manos se adentraron por debajo del bóxer de Luffy tocando la piel del miembro erecto de su novio.

Luffy disfrutaba las caricias pero cuando sintió la mano ajena tocar directamente su carne caliente, dio un salto y termino en parte del asiento, había hecho que la rueda se moviera, quedando de un lado.

Sintió la presión del cuerpo de Zoro y algo más duro, restregaba su trasero, una dureza, sus sentidos se doblegaban al pacer recién descubierto, entre las nuevas sensaciones que acaba de descubrir.

Sentía húmeda la punta de su miembro, no sabía porque pero quería que Zoro lo tocara mas. Este se puso de pie frente a él, lo sentó en el asiento del cubículo, lo tenía con los pantalones abajo, masturbo su miembro causando ligeros pero sonoros gemidos, Zoro sonreía al ver el sonrojado rostro de su novio. Una idea cruzo su mente, de un bocado engullo el pene de Luffy degustando el sabor de este.

Pego un grito al sentir una calidez de la boca de su amante, en su miembro, su cuerpo se pegaba mas a él, pero eso no era lo que mas quería ahora, alejo a peli verde de su miembro y le beso, necesitado, pasional, lujurioso.

Su ropa estaba toda desarreglado, sus piernas se apoderaron de las caderas se Zoro pegando todo lo que su cuerpo podía al del mayor. El contacto era más que necesitado.

Los besos eran mas húmedos que los de costumbre, la batalla de lenguas seguía en pie, no se buscaba un vencedor, solo era el gusto por hacerlo. El juego comenzó a moverse nuevamente, el movimiento hizo que ellos se separaran de inmediato, se arreglaron la ropa rápidamente. -Seguiremos en la habitación.- susurro Zoro al oído del menor.

Apenas habían podido, ponerse bien la ropa, cuando el juego casi volvía a abajo, el señor abrió la puerta pero Zoro ni lo miro, tenia entrelazada su mano con la de Luffy, y lo jalaba fuertemente, para podre salir de allí, en menos de lo planeado Este lo había jaladlo a él, llegando a la habitación y entrando a tropicios, cayendo al suelo de la cabaña, Zoro puso una mano en la cabeza de Luffy para que no se golpeara.

-Zoro… ¿podemos continuar?- cuestiono ansioso el menor, su rostro inocente mostraba la inexperiencia en el rojo de sus mejillas.

El mayor como única respuesta lo beso ansioso, el tampoco tenía experiencia en ello, desde que conoció a Luffy en el preescolar, siempre había sido solo él, no había alguien que causara el mar de emociones que Luffy le proporcionara, la felicidad a su lado era tan natural. Las mujeres eran muy problemáticas, lo único que conocía del sexo era por internet, ya que sabía que el menor no estaría enterado de nada.

Alguno del los dos necesitaba estar preparado.

-Luffy, espero cumplir tus expectativas.- dijo antes de continuar con el ataque de besos húmedos; desabrocho la camisa de Luffy, más bien la arranco; para poder pasear sus manos por el dorso desnudo de su compañero, la bronceada piel de Luffy era más sensible de lo que se imaginaba, ya que con el simple rose de sus manos se contorsionaba y emitía sonidos que lo excitaban aun mas.

No entendió a que se refería el mayor, pero no le importo, solo quería sentir más esas jarcias, de un momento, para otro lo había levantado y tirado en la cama.

La diferencia entre la mullido de la cama y el suelo era notoria, Zoro se quito la camisa sensualmente, o eso le pareció a Luffy, su cerebro no funcionaba del todo, el peli verde ataco unos de sus pezones, mordiéndolo levente, con su mano libre masajeaba el miembro de su amante,

Luffy solo podía gemir y jadear, su boca parecía no poder pronunciar alguna palabra. Sentía la vista borrosa.

-mmm… Lu...ffy... mmm!- pequeños sonidos de gusto escapaban de la boca del mayor, lo hacía cada que se separaba de la piel de su acompañante. Levanto el rostro mirando fijamente el rostro de Luffy. -Lo lamento, pero no puedo esperar más.-

Rebusco en su bolsa, sacando lo que parecía ser una botellita de crema para mano, Luffy no entendía nada, hasta que sin ser consiente el peli verde lo había hecho ponerse a cuatro patas y echado la crema, se sentía fría y mucho; para su cuerpo sensible.

Pero lo que realmente hizo Luffy gritar fuerte, fue la leve presión de uno de los dedos de su amante colándose apenas por su entrada -Zoro...- gimió

-relájate Luffy, sentirás… placer si lo haces.- fue lo que le susurro al odio para así calmar la tensión del cuerpo de su novio. Al ver que su dedo ya resbalaba con facilidad decidió introducir uno más, las ganas de poseer al pequeño estaba por hacer que perdiera el control, pero se controlo lo más que pudo.

Al sentir más dedos dentro de el jadeo, se aferraba a las sabanas, no le dolía, pero era una extraña sensación, que nunca había experimentado antes, el moreno mayor rozo algo, de lo que él no fue consciente, pero el gimió ante la descarga de placer que había recibido - allí... toca allí...- susurraba Luffy, escondiendo su rostro entre las sabanas, en ese momento se sentía avergonzado.

Zoro, sonrió de lado ante la reacciones de su amante, eran tan dulces, tan bellas... tan perfectas, empezó a besar su espalda por inercia, metiendo tres dedos, en eso punto Luffy ya movía sus caderas para maximizar las caricias del mayor, este continuo su recorrido dando dulces besos por toda su espalda, empapándolo del cariño que se merecía.

En un movimiento involuntario Luffy se alejo de él para quedar cara a cara, encima del regazo de Zoro, se empezaron a besar, los dedos de Zoro volvieron al interior del menor, pero esta además de besar al peli verde, le ayudo a desabrochar el pantalón y a tirarlo en algún punto de la cabaña. Que no importaba ahora.

Las manos de Luffy descendieron del pecho del peli verde hasta llegar a la hinchada y palpitante miembro de Zoro, tocándolo apenas en el glande, el mayor fue el que gimió ahora entre el beso, el presi minal era muy notorio y la mano de Luffy se empapo de esa sustancia entre blanquecina y trasparente.

Pero no pensaba en nada, solo quería hacerle sentir igual del bien de lo que Zoro le hacía sentir, Luffy bajo mas la mano hasta llegar a los testículos y los acaricio, haciendo que Zoro le apartara la mano un poco brusco - ya no aguanto... Luffy...- decía y bajo su boca besando su cuello.

El mayor ayudado por la mano de su amante, llevó su hinchado miembro a la entrada del menor, estaba resbaladiza, Luffy lo sentía, sabía lo que venía. Zoro apenas empezó a meter el miembro por la entrada dilatada de su amante.

Luffy sentía que dolía, no mucho, pero si un ardor, no lo resistió, el mismo se auto penetro, apretándose con el miembro del peli verde, Zoro jadeo ante la inconsciencia de su novio – idiota…- dijo, Luffy como respuesta solo le sonrió, Zoro se pregunto por qué siempre tenía que ser tan malditamente lindo.

En menor acerco su lengua y lamio los labios de Zoro, este como respuesta lo beso y lo abrazo posesivamente. – Voy a moverme…- susurró entre en beso, Luffy no respondió, pero el peli verde lo tomo como un sí y empezó a moverse lento, el menor lo abrazaba del cuello.

La danza empezó y Luffy sentía el miembro palpitante y duro de Zoro en su interior, este golpeaba todo su ser, sin ser conscientes se acostaron en la cama, para que el peli verde tuviera más "libertad". Luffy enredo sus piernas en la cintura del peli verde, y este embestía más fuerte.

Los gemidos de ambos chicos eran el único sonidos en la cabaña, Luffy sentía al mayor empezar a acelerar el ritmo de las embestidas, dando en un punto que ya conocía – allí…- gimió, apretando mas el cuello de Zoro con sus brazos, el peli verde entendió y trato de dar allí, en el punto en el que su amante mas sentía placer.

Las caricias no se detenían, besos, abrazos, cariño era lo que se demostraban, pero ambos ya lo venían llegar el final de un momento al otro; Luffy se pego mas al cuerpo de su amante –Zoro... Voy... Voy…- decía entre cortado – yo igual…- jadeo el mayor, Luffy apretó al mayor y ambos derramaron su semillas.

Cayeron rendidos, el peli verde sobre el moreno, ambos intentaban recuperar la respiración, cuando pudieron Luffy abrazo al peli verde – amo a Zoro…- dijo y lo beso suavemente en los labios – y yo te amo a ti Luffy...- contesto el mayor besando la frente de su novio y acariciando su mejilla.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados sin decir nada, hasta que el sueño embargo a ambos chicos y cayeron en los brazos del Morfeo.

**XXX**

La noche pasada fue la más maravillosa para ambos, el tercer día comenzaba y como el día anterior se despertaron tarde, pero esta vez a causa del tremendo ajetreo causado por el sexo. Zoro fue el primero en despertar, sintió un peso extraño en su pecho, al tocarlo se dio cuenta de que era su amado Luffy; sonrió. El rostro del menor demostraba paz, brillaba más de lo normal.

-ñamm….zoro.- balbuceo el menor, esto le causo ternura al mayor.

-Luffy, es hora de despertar.- sacudió suavemente al menor. –Vayamos a comer.- sabia que con estas palabras no tardaría ni medio minuto en levantarse. Como lo previo, el pelinegro salto ante la palabra "comer".

-Vamos, vamos, vamos!- al dar el tercer salto cayó de rodillas en la cama, a causa de un dolor punzante en su trasero.

-Espera no te esfuerces demasiado.- Zoro lo había atrapado antes de que se fuera de bruces contra el colchón. –Date una ducha, cuando acabes nos iremos al restaurant.

Tal como lo dijo Zoro ambos se dieron una ducha, cuando se levantaron, Zoro ayudando a Luffy, de las piernas del menor salía un liquido blanquecino que hizo sonrojarse al mayor, pero que Luffy no fue consciente. Se bañaron juntos

Aunque el espejo del baño había ayudado a cumplir una función mas allá de acomodarse la ropa frente a él.

Así pasaron el resto del día encerados en la pequeña cabaña y haciendo la nueva actividad favorita de Luffy, recién descubierta. Claro que el servicio del hotel les llevo comida para un ejército, pero no se podían quejar ya estaba pagado.

**XXX**

Cuando regresaban del hotel pasaron a la ciudad de saobondy, ya que solo habían estado en su parte hotelera en específico, para pasar a comer lo que sería el cuarto día.

Llegaron al gran y famoso restaurante Baratie. Luffy estaba más que emocionado al ver las enormes instalaciones y más al ver la gran variedad de comida en el sitio. Se acomodaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, pero lo suficientemente lejos de todo el bullicio.

-Buenas tardes, yo seré su mesero ¿desean ordenar?- un joven mesero de rubia cabellera, cejas rizadas y porte elegante se presento ante ellos, Luffy le observaba de pies a cabeza.

-Oye eres raro.- dijo Luffy al terminar de inspeccionarlo. Una pequeña venita apareció en la frente del rubio. –Jajajaja.- se reía a carcajadas el peli verde.

-Desean ordenar...- dijo entre dientes el mesero, tenía ganas de moler a golpes a esos tipos, pero su jefe ya le había ordenado que ni una pelea más. Simplemente se dejo ser. La pareja decidió ordenar olvidándose del mesero extraño. Comieron con naturalidad y simpleza, hablaban de todo y nada dejándose llevar por el efímero tiempo.

**XXX**

Mientras tanto en la ciudad natal de ambos chicos; específicamente en la residencia D. Un par de chicos escuchaban las quejas de su mejor amigo, este daba vueltas por toda la sala, le faltaba poco para lograr un surco a causa de su andar.

-USTEDES IDIOTAS TIENEN LA CULPA.- señalaba enojado y acusadoramente un joven pecoso a dos chicos sentados en un sofá. –Luffy jamás debió ir con ese tipo, ¿y si lo viola…?- se llevo las manos al rostro de la forma más dramática posible.

-Ace-ya, Luffy ya no es un niño, debes dejarlo ser.- su amigo de la infancia y medico titulado intentaba por enésima vez calmar a su amigo, sin resultado alguno.

-NOOO! Él aun es un niño, no sabe lo que quiere.- iba a comenzar a hacer otra rabieta, cuando el segundo joven lo tomo por los hombros y lo sentó abruptamente en el sofá.

-Mira Ace, ya estoy arto, Luffy esto, Luffy lo otro, te vas a callar y a dejarlo crecer.- el joven pelirrojo le dio la reprimenda de su vida, dejando a Ace y Law con cara de impacto; Kid era el más despreocupado de los tres así que a ambos chicos le sorprendió verlo tratando de remedirá la situación.

-pero…- decía Ace con carita de perro regañado. Kid estaba a punto de decir algo mas cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió abruptamente y en ella entraba la razón de la discordia en esa casa; un Monkey D Luffy rebosando de felicidad y energía.

-LUFFY!- grito un emocionado Ace sobre el al ver a su hermanito sano y salvo; Kid y Law rodaron los ojos o ante esto de tras de le entraba Zoro con bulto de su novio.

-TU SECUESTRADOR Y BASTARDO ENGREÍDO, ¿a dónde creías que te llevabas a el inocente y dulce Luffy?- decía Ace dramatíceme, abrazando a Luffy de manera posesiva, Zoro solo bostezó ante eso, conocía a Ace desde hace años para sorprenderse por ello.

-solo fuimos a un viaje...- contesto el peli verdejo, Luffy se soltó de abrazo de Ace asiendo un pequeño puchero y se abrazo a su novio. – si, Ace no seas malo, hasta te traje regalos- decía colgándose como koala ahora del peli verde, el pecoso hermano casi sufre un ataque al corazón al ver la escena.

- Pero… - decía Ace, Kid le dio una palmadita en la espada en señal de apoyo, pero más por compromiso, que por otra cosa, Ace era un dramático – y que tanto hicieron Luffy-ya- decía un Law sentando en el mismo sofá que estaba en el Luffy lo había visto el día que se había ido. El moreno le miro aun más sonriendo.

-fue divertido, había muchas piscinas, un bosque y la noria- decía alegre aun sobre su novio – además Zoro me la metió, como había dicho Kid, tuvimos sexo- decía como si hablara del clima. El médico ante esto rio levemente.

Cuando Kid miro a ver la cara de Ace, esta se veía horrorizada a más no poder, iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero el pecoso se desmayo… Kid no aguanto más y se puso a reír como maniático por eso, Luffy puso cara de no entender nada, pero le dio igual su hermano tirado en el piso.

Trafalgar se levanto del sofá – si lo ves por el lado bueno Roronoa-ya, no habido gritos, vayamos a desayunar- se encamino a la cocina, seguido de Kid y Luffy, Zoro solo suspiro. Bueno supuso que sería una rutina normal ahora en su vida, su cuñado siempre había sido un dramático y posesivo hermano mayor.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review a cambio, espero sus quejas, sugerencias y halagos (?) XD

Nos leemos en otra historia bye bye

atte: KuroXsama


End file.
